


Best Friend x Reader

by Destiel_Fan



Category: X reader - Fandom
Genre: Favors, First Kiss, Gay, Grinding, Homosexual, How Do I Tag This, I wrote this in three hours, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Praise, Tags, best friend - Freeform, does anyone even look at these, friends - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, male x male, more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Fan/pseuds/Destiel_Fan
Summary: You are about to go on a date but you realized you don't know how to kiss.





	Best Friend x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing like this it was fun, I was surprised I did it all in one night. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

“Okay Alec, how do I look?” I asked nervously as I stepped out of the bathroom with some navy blue jeans and a red flannel. 

“You look exactly the same.” He said flatly. 

“Ass.” I mumbled under my breath shaking my head. I walked over and sat myself on his bed next to him. He was sitting up against the wall so I laid my head down in his lap. He looked down at me and smiled. 

“So your date? Who even is this chick? When do I get to meet her? Huh? Fill me in bitch!” Alec burst out. 

“The date is in about,” I paused and checked the time on my phone. “forty-five minutes or so. It’s a girl I met at the café down the street, her name is Sadie, and never. There does that answer all your questions?” I asked sarcastically hitting him lightly in his stomach.

“Wait why don’t I get to meet her?” He asked, putting a hand to his chest acting like he was offended.

“Because I’d actually like to keep someone ya’ douche.” I told him sitting up and leaning against the wall next to him. 

“Okay! That is not my fault that you can’t keep a girl.” He said laughing, after a short while joined in too. 

 

“Oh my god stop…I can’t breathe.” I said through laughs. Once we both calmed down we pulled out our phones and sat there going through our favorite social medias. Tumblr. 

I was scrolling through my feed and I saw a random post of a couple kissing with a cheesy quote above it. I quickly sat up straight and started to shake Alec’s arm. 

“Dude, what?” He said a bit irritated that I disturbed his scrolling, but there was still a hint of concern.

“What if she goes to kiss me?!” I said nervously. I should be completely okay with this except I don’t know how to kiss. Like at all. 

“Then you kiss back?” Alec said clearly confused at why I would ask such a question. I felt my face get warm a clear sign that I was blushing.

“Well…” I said and then couldn’t find any other words to say.

“Wait. You. Haven’t. Kissed. Anyone?!” Clear shock written all over his face. I put my head in my hands to try and hide the blush that forced its way onto my pale skin. I tried to mumble a quiet no, but it didn’t work so I shook my head silently. 

“Well it’s not that hard you just kind of go with it.” 

“Easy for you to say.” I said lifting my head up, but I still avoided his gentle blue eyes. 

“Okay yes I’ve had more practice than you but oh well.”

“Oh well!? You have so much practice you probably don’t even remember your first kiss.” I said snapping a bit. We both went silent. 

“I could help you.” My head snapped in his direction so fast I thought I got whiplash.

“What?! How?!” I asked curious at how he would “help” me learn how to kiss.

“Okay so take your hand and put it into a fist, like this.” He said. “Almost as if you were going to make a small hand puppet.” He moved his thumb to make it look like his hand was talking. I did as he showed me.

“Then kiss it.” Alec said bluntly. He brought his hand to his lips and gave it a quick peck. I watched closely as he did it a second time. “See easy.” He said drawing me out of my almost unconscious state. 

“How the hell is my hand supposed to teach me how to kiss someone?!” I said a bit irritated and confused. 

“Well your hand acts as another face, kind of. It’s only supposed to be like practice not the actual thing.” 

“Well obviously.” I said rolling my eyes. I sat back against the wall and looked straight ahead trying to think of a way for me to figure this out. 

Then it hit me. 

“I have an idea.” I yelled out without thinking. I mentally slapped myself. Alec looked my way obviously looking for an explanation, but nothing came. 

“What is it?” He asked after a moment. 

“Never mind it was stupid.” I quickly said. 

“It obviously didn’t seem stupid to you a second ago. Come on tell me pleeeease.” Alec begged. 

“It’s just that…well the only way to really.”

“Yeah—?”

“The only way to really learn..is to…ya’ know.” I stuttered.

“Get to the point already.” He complained.

“To practice on someone.” I said quietly hoping he wouldn’t hear. 

“Wait are you serious?” He asked kindly. 

“You don’t have to! See I told you it was a stupid idea.” I blurted out. My face was clearly flushed and warm and I wanted nothing more than to go crawl under a rock and die. We sat in silence for awhile. It was so long I thought Alec might be mad at me, I daringly looked towards him and saw him looking shocked. I felt warm tears start to prick at my eyes. “Look, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable it was just an idea, you’re not mad at me are you?” I asked, scared of the answer.

“Sure.” Was the only reply I got back. I looked over at him confused. He caught on to my confusion and cleared up his point. “Yeah, I’ll help you. You can practice on me.” He said and smiled softly. 

“Wait?! Really.” I said, I really didn’t expect him to say yes. “Wait wouldn’t that make us gay?” Alec started laughing, he laughed so hard that he started crying. “What?” I asked. 

“No that doesn’t make us gay you weirdo. Just think of it as I’m doing you a favor, that means that I expect something in return.” 

“Yeah okay sure.” I said nodding my head. My heart was beating like crazy still shocked that he said yes. My hands were sweating and I couldn’t breathe that well. “So how does this work?”

“Well first a very short quiz.What is the difference between a French kiss and a normal quick kiss?”

“I’m not stupid ya know.”

“Just answer the question.”

“Fine. A French kiss is a kiss with tongue and a “normal kiss”,” I said making finger quotes. “is when you just kind of move your lips slowly without tongue.”

“Good job.” I smiled at the praise.

“So…now what?” I asked still nervous.

“We practice.” Alec said with what looked like a smirk, but was too quick for me to notice. “So come here.” I scooted closer and sat on my knees to give myself more height considering I was slightly shorter than him. “You sure about this?” Alec asked sweetly.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? You’re just helping me out.” I said repeating what he told me. 

“I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” He said.

“Just promise you won’t hate me after this and I’m perfectly fine.” I said giving him a reassuring smile. 

“How could I hate you?” He laughed, showing off his white teeth.

“Okay good. So how does this work?” I asked still unsure of how to pull this off. 

“Okay so first we’ll start of with a normal kiss and just a quick one. Then we can do a longer normal kiss and I’ll take the lead then you jump in whenever you’re ready. The last one will be the French kiss and once again I’ll lead until you’re ready. Sound good?” I nodded my head unable to form words because of the actions to follow. “So are you ready?” Alec asked raising my chin up with his finger. I swallowed hard and nodded my head, my lips had slightly parted themselves at some point. I was to nervous to care.

I don’t know how to explain it, I was nervous but at the same time I was super excited, in more ways than one. I tried not to think about it but it was hard to ignore. 

Alec had closed his eyes and started moving closer to me. I did the same until I felt a little spark go through my lips. The kiss ended way sooner than I liked. I slowly opened my eyes to see Alec looking at me smiling. We both had a light blush across our faces but I didn’t care. All I wanted were for his lips to be back on mine and it was making my heart go wild. I was smiling uncontrollably and willed my heart to stop beating so fast. 

“S-so how did I do?” I asked nervous of the answer.

“You did great. It was natural not too rough and not too soft, the only way I could describe that was an A+ kiss.” I laughed at the fact of the whole thing being like a quiz. “Now lets move on to the next one, remember take control whenever you feel ready.” I felt Alec bring his hand up to cup my cheek. I slowly moved closer until our lips met. I felt the same little shock. This time though it was longer and had more movement. I wanted to take control but was enjoying this just as much. I eventually got enough courage to take some control and I pulled my hand up to play with his black hair, it was super soft and fluffy. I twirled a piece of it around my finger and rested my other arm on his shoulder and it just kind of laid there. I eventually had to break away for air even though I wished it never had to end. When I pulled away I rested my forehead on his and looked into his eyes. 

“I think you might be enjoying this a bit too much.” He teased. 

“Shut up.” I said pulling back so I was resting on my knees again. “Now teach me the last one.” I said not able to wait any longer. 

“A bit eager are we?” He joked. 

“Just teach me.” I said. 

“Okay fine. So a French kiss starts out as a normal kiss then usually one of the people asks to initiate it but without words. Sometimes it’s a small bite or just a simple graze against your lip with their tongue. So like before I’ll lead and you take over when you’re ready.” 

“Okay.” I said smiling. 

Alec grabbed my face with both his hands this time and pulled me into a soft kiss. I felt like I was going to explode, it seemed like the room had gotten twenty degrees hotter and I had butterflies all throughout my stomach. I felt a soft nip on my bottom lip quickly followed by Alec’s tongue running over it. It was as if I lost control of my body and my mouth opened for me. Our tongues danced together to a beat only we could hear. I couldn’t get over the fact that I was kissing, no making out with my best friend. I never even dreamed of this happening. I surely have thought about it though, what it would be like, it’s way better than I imagined. I totally forgot that he was still leading so I decided to take over. I got some random burst of confidence and pushed him down onto the bed.

My hands were resting on either side of his head and I was pretty much laying on top of him. Alec was running his hands up and down my sides and back, I tried to stop a small moan that was threatening to come out. I failed. I eventually had to pull away for air though, Alec pulled me down and started leaving a trail of kisses on my neck. I wanted to yell at myself so bad for becoming the moaning mess I was but I couldn’t help it, just like I couldn’t help the now painful hard on I had. I grinned down on Alec’s groin to get some friction going. I accidentally moaned right by his ear and I could hear him purr with satisfaction. He gently bit down and sucked a dark hickey on my neck. I would have scolded him if it wasn’t for the ecstasy of our hips rolling together. 

We moved together soon kissing again and it was a bit rougher this time, our hands were in each others hair. He tugged on mine and I moaned into the kiss. He took his time exploring my mouth and I let him have full control. He bucked his hips up against mine suddenly. I pulled away and tried to stifle my moans in his shoulder as he continued to buck up against me. Alec started running his hands under my shirt and trailed them up and down my chest. I was panting heavily into his neck and I slowly started to grind against him again. It wasn’t long before I could feel my orgasm about to hit

“Alec…Alec I’m gonna.” I panted. I was almost there and then I felt a nibble on my ear and Alec whispered,

“Do it, cum for me.” His voice was deep and lust-filled, it was also just enough to push me over the edge, my orgasm hit hard and I yelled out his name. 

My vision blurred and it took a little while for me to come down from my high. I felt Alec still grinding against me, moaning and panting in my ear. 

“Pl-please I’m al-almost there.” He said with small moans laced in with every word. I brought my hand down and palmed him through his shorts, I also latched onto his neck to give him a hickey like mine. In less than two minutes he came and bit into my shoulder leaving yet another mark on my skin. I kissed him and continued to rub him through his high. 

“Th-thanks.” He panted against my skin. His hand came up and cupped my cheek, he rubbed his thumb back and forth slowly and I leaned into the touch closing my eyes still tired. “Y-you’re going to be late.” He said giving me a quick peck on the lips. 

I grabbed my phone and texted Sadie telling her I wasn’t going to make it, I could deal with her later. I threw my phone to the end of the bed and cuddled up next to Alec.

“Plans changed.” I said smiling.

“Wait, does this mean we’re gay.” He said sarcastically.

“Hell yeah it does.” I said giving him another kiss. I laid down with my head on his chest and I quickly dozed off to the sound of Alec’s breathing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that hope you enjoyed if not sorry m8. If you have any requests I'm thinking about doing some, the things I can (possibly) write about are in my bio. Please go check out my friends account she does writing stuffs. She is also one of my co-authors, I thought I better give her credit for editing this one. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you have an amazing day! ;)


End file.
